


Good night

by servantofclio



Series: Julian Shepard [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 11:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servantofclio/pseuds/servantofclio
Summary: Two moms, a toddler, and a sleepy night





	Good night

Half-asleep, Rae reached idly across the bed and found the other side empty. That was enough to rouse her, and she squinted blearily at the clock. Three am. Too early even for Hannah to be up.

She sat up and frowned into the dark room. She couldn’t tell what had waked her. It might even have been the lack of Hannah’s weight by her side, but she wasn’t sure how long Hannah had been gone. A little light bled through under the door, so Rae swung out of bed and shuffled out in her bedroom slippers.

The Alliance’s housing allotment for married personnel with a child was still pretty damn small, so Rae only had to take three steps out of the room before she got to their living room. There she found Hannah sprawled on the couch with her eyes closed and her mouth open, and their not-quite-two-year-old son playing placidly with a cloth book on the floor.

“You’re supposed to be in bed, kiddo,” Rae told him quietly. Julian patted the fuzzy animal on the page without paying her any attention. With a shrug, Rae sat down on the couch and kissed Hannah on the cheek. “Hey.”

Hannah blinked herself awake. “Huh?”

Rae grinned at her. “The kid’s supposed to be in bed at this hour and so are you.”

“Gah.” Hannah rubbed her eyes. “I heard him fussing, and I was just going to get up long enough to get him settled…”

“Well, he seems happy enough now.” They both surveyed the toddler tugging at the pages of his book.

“Happy, but not sleepy,” Hannah said with a sigh.

“Maybe he’s just a night owl.” Rae snugged an arm around Hannah’s shoulders. “It’s not like he has anywhere to be tomorrow.”

“Mm.” Hannah twisted her head to give Rae a long kiss.

Rae kissed her back, smoothing down Hannah’s sleep-mussed hair. She leaned into Hannah’s side, and together they sank down into the couch, watching their child play.


End file.
